


Wolves

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Don't question it, M/M, Wolves, au where quizzy just has a pack of wolves (and a chihuahua) for whatever reason, he's only like just defected from the empire, rebel grand inquisitor, that's why, the kanan/quizzy isn't really... there there but like., they're definitely into each other, this is just a whollle lotta nothing, this is the first fic i'm posting so if it's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: kanan makes friends with quizzy's wolves. yup, that's about it. (thanks to JessKo for the prompt)
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh i guess this is gonna be a multi-chapter fic?? i think there'll be at least three chapters.

Kanan stared in shock at the wolf at his feet. It was on its back, belly presented to him.

“She wants you to rub her belly” the inquisitor -well, former inquisitor- said from across the room. Kanan warily bent down, touching the wolf’s belly lightly, and rubbing at her lightly when she didn’t immediately attack him. She wagged her tail as he did, seemingly enjoying it. Suddenly all of the wolves were surrounding him, sniffing all over him curiously and some trying to lick at his face.

Kanan straightened up, alarmed. The former inquisitor let out an exasperated sigh. “They will not attack you. I have made it clear to them that you are an ally now, and not to be messed with.” he said quietly. 

“Why should I trust what you say?” kanan shot back, “maybe the second I let my guard down you’ll order them to attack”

The pau’an rolled his eyes. “I am a part of your rebellion now, I have no reason to kill you.”

Kanan scoffed, but didn’t argue further. There was no point. 

The wolves had started pawing and nipping at his hands for attention. Kanan leaned down once again to pet them all. They were actually kind of cute, once he got past the memories of times he’d been attacked by them in the past.

The pau’an kneeled down next to kanan, setting down the chihuahua he’d been holding. “So uh” kanan said awkwardly, “what are their names?”

“Alya, Anto, Foxy, Cloud, and Nyx,” he pointed at each wolf as he said their names, “and this one is Pumpkin” he gestured towards the chihuahua. Kanan had to hold back a laugh at that. “Do not laugh at her,” the former inquisitor growled, “she does not like being laughed at.”

“Alright, sorry” kanan muttered. Protective, much?

The inquisitor didn’t reply, simply standing up and walking over to the dejarik table. “Care to join me for a game?”

“Got nothing better to do, I guess” kanan stood up, joining him at the table and settling in. he had a feeling this would be a long game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanan and quizzy talk and play dejarik. that's literally it.

Kanan sat back from the dejarik table, frustrated. “You cheated. I know you did. There’s no way you could win five rounds in a row.”

The former inquisitor simply chuckled lightly. “One more round?” he asked, quirking a brow

“Fine. one more round.” Kanan said, glaring “but i’ll be watching you. No cheating.” the pau’an simply rolled his eyes, and Kanan clicked the button on the table to reset the board.

“By the way,” he said, causing the pau’an to look up at him, “what is your name? I can’t really call you ‘inquisitor’ anymore, afterall”

The larger man looked down, shifting a bit in his seat. He looked… flustered. “I… I no longer remember the name I was given at birth. My mas- sidious took me away from my parents when I was… very young” one of the wolves seemed to sense its master’s distress, and walked over to the table, resting its head on the pau’an’s lap comfortingly.

“Oh… I'm sorry” Kanan said quietly

“Why are you apologising? You had nothing to do with it”

“I dunno… I guess I just feel like I should apologise”

The inquisitor said nothing, instead focusing back on the game and petting the wolf with one hand.

They played the game silently for a few minutes, before kanan said quietly “y’know, you could give yourself a name” the former inquisitor looked up at him again, eyes widened slightly.

“I… yes, I suppose I could…” he said hesitantly

He looked down briefly in thought, then seemed to decide “Quizzy”

“Quizzy.” Kanan tested the word out on his tongue, “I like it.”

Quizzy gave a slight smile, then had one of his pieces kill kanan’s last one, ending the game.

“Kanan, Inquisitor,” Hera called from the next room over, “Fulcrum is ready to see you now”

Kanan made a mental note to tell Hera Quizzy’s new name later, then got up, offering the Inquisitor a hand. He refused, getting up on his own, and they went into the debriefing room together.


End file.
